Entre cartas y demás
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Theo envía una carta. Draco y Blaise se entrometen. Harry recibe una carta. Ambos chicos comienzan una correspondencia que acabara en un desastre o quizá no?. Slash. Theo/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones:**No tiene una relación precisamente con los libros, quizá mas adelante, si es así lo aclarare. Theo deseaba declararle sus sentimientos a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo Draco y Blaise ven la oportunidad para burlarse del niño "pesado" de Slytherin y y el niño dorado de Dumbledore. La broma trae algo mas que risas y diversión, sobre todo a Theo y Harry.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Capitulo 1**

**Envio y Recepciòn.**

Theo quería invitarla a salir. El día de hoy se había animado a enviarle una carta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que la inmadurez de sus compañeros de casa fuese a arruinarle el plan y a cambiarle el futuro.

Harry había recibido una carta. Era una carta muy hermosa y romántica, tanto, que le hizo caer enamorado. Quiso entonces conocer a su admiradora –quizá una Hufflepuff- así que respondió sin dudarlo mucho. Nunca iba a imaginarse que quien escribió aquella carta no era una Hufflepuff, mucho menos una chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones:**No tiene una relación precisamente con los libros, quizá mas adelante, si es así lo aclarare. Theo deseaba declararle sus sentimientos a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo Draco y Blaise ven la oportunidad para burlarse del niño "pesado" de Slytherin y y el niño dorado de Dumbledore. La broma trae algo mas que risas y diversión, sobre todo a Theo y Harry.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre Cartas y demás...**

**Segunda Carta...**

Theo se había sonrojado cuando recibió la respuesta. Se había sorprendido al leer la carta. Se imaginaba algo más fuera de lo común, quizá que le hablase en ella de Nargles o cualquier otra creatura mágica. Nunca se había esperado ideas y palabras tan inocentes pero a la vez tan serias. Quizá Luna era más que la niña soñadora que todos veían por los pasillos. Quizá era alguien como todos. Se desanimó al no recibir una respuesta en cuanto a la cita, pero el tener la certeza de que la conocería más a través de aquellas cartas le daba esperanzas.

Harry había sido directo – creía que demasiado - Ya estaba cansado de las cartas de admiradoras que solo lo veían como un héroe – cosa que él no creía que era – No quería más fans locas intentando envenenarlo con amortentia. Él estaba esperanzado de encontrar a alguien como se mostraba en esa carta, tan sincero y sensible. Él no quería más mentiras en su vida y creyó que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, sin embargo Hermione le animó a seguir con el carteo. Nunca estaba de más el conocer más a esa persona. No iba a arriesgarse como el tonto Gryffindor que la mayoría creía que era, esta vez iba a ser paciente.

Bueno, pues he aquí el segundo drabble o carta o lo que sea :)

Gracias al fav y follows :) por lo tanto va dedicado a ustedes **Aliteru, Rohe **y** The Mad Doll. **Espero y les siga gustando.

Bueno pues ciao y espero aunque sea un review :) para animarme mas xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre cartas y demás...** **Capitulo 3** **La tercera carta...**

Aquella carta le sorprendía mucho. No estaba enterado que Luna había pasado por tanto. ¿Acaso su padre no podía salvarla de aquellos parientes de los que hablaba? Siempre sospecho que el señor Lovegood no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, pero, ¿ignorar el sufrimiento de su hija? Su corazón se estrujo por no poder hacer nada. Y aunque sonara cruel en verdad quería conocer aquella faceta sumisa de la chica, para poder abrazarla, consolarla y darle su apoyo. Así lo expreso en su carta y la respuesta fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

"Nunca" Harry se había dado de topes al ser tan sincero en aquellas primeras cartas. Se había regañado por haber contado aquello, pero es que había sido inevitable. Escribirle a su admiradora era como hacerlo en un diario, su corazón hablo por él y cuando menos se lo había esperado, sus manos hicieron lo que su lengua no había hecho ni con sus propios amigos. Confesó todo. Le agrado en verdad el que aquella persona quisiera protegerle, pero si ni siquiera el Director podía hacer algo, ¿que era entonces el esfuerzo de aquella persona ilusionada?

Holis! Bueno pues he regresado porque he visto que cada día hay mas historias de Theo y Harry... jaja, quizá solo una mas, pero el caso es que he encontrado la forma de pasar mis notas del cel a la compu sin tener que transcribirlas, asi es mas fácil y no me entra la flojera. En fin espero hayan disfrutado de este capi, chiquito pero espero bonito. Gracias por sus adorados reviews y en especial a Quee-Chibi (espero haberlo escrito bien) quien esta ahora de mi lado oscuro.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre cartas y demás...** **Capitulo 4** **Cartas y mas cartas...**

Theo se extrañaba cada vez más de la forma de hablar de Luna. Le dolía más el sentir la indiferencia de esta en el transcurso de los días, pensó entonces que todo se debía a la abrupta intromisión que había hecho tiempo atrás, durante sus primeras cartas.

Aquella carta que le había abierto un poco más los ojos, que le ponía nervioso cada vez que las vacaciones empezaban. Había estado observando a Luna durante las despedidas, dándose cuenta de la actitud de la Ravenclaw. Nunca la vio nerviosa o asustada por su regreso a casa e incluso la veía en demasía feliz he ilusionada.

Una vez se fijó incluso en el rostro de Potter, el niño que se supone debía estar feliz por regresar al lugar donde seguro le trataban como un Rey -como decía Pansy- sin embargo aquellas esmeraldas verdes –como una vez Blaise les llamó- se encontraban opacas.

Busco algo de aquello en los ojos azules e incluso quiso que se fijaran en su persona, que le reconocieran y que le dirigieran aunque fuese una pequeña señal de despedida. Nada.

Recordaba haber firmado al menos la primera carta. Las demás solo llevaban sus iniciales. Quiso engañarse creyendo que ella aun no lo ubicaba entre tantos alumnos. Mientras tanto seguía carteándose con aquella Luna que le contaba de todo. Aquella Luna de papel que le hacía suspirar cada día más. Decidió entonces volver a firmar.

T.N. Iniciales que no se le hacían conocidas en lo más mínimo. En la primera carta no había nada que indicase quien era su admiradora. La segunda llego con dos simples letras, las demás venían iguales. Había intentado encontrar a la persona que se las enviaba pero no tuvo éxito incluso había buscado ayuda.

Hermione le comento que quizá no fuese una ella y que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones. Que él les gustaba tanto a chicas, como chicos, como elfos domésticos e incluso le puso ejemplos. Ejemplos que habría preferido no escuchar, nunca creyó que la pequeña obsesión de Colin por tomarle fotos fuese con otras intenciones. La sola idea le asusto y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Viviría con la ilusión de tener a alguien que le quería tan fervientemente, aun si fuese quizás una mera ilusión. O una broma como le había mencionado Luna, quien también se había enterado de su secreto.

"Una broma con consecuencias magnificas" Había dicho ella después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y sonreírle como solo ella podía. Ese día habia sido extraño, la rubia le había buscado minutos después y le habia hecho caminar hasta casi llegar a las mazmorras donde casi había tropezado con un chico de Slytherin a quien no conocía bien. Algo extraño si le preguntaban, porque ella solo habia seguido colgada de su brazo y murmurado cosas acerca de criaturas volando por el aire y confundiendo a la gente. Estaba seguro que aquel chico estaba atento de la conversación y al voltear se habia topado con su mirada por error.

Dos miradas verdes se conectaron aquel día y una parte suya incluso ya no temió el genero del remitente, no se explicaba porque pero aquello era algo que solo había sentido.

Bueno pues espero y les haya gustado, este fue un capitulo mas largo y pues el segundo en un día. La historia esta por terminar, les dije que era corto y no tenía nada que ver con Voldy. Que se siente a esperar su turno. En fin pues espero sus reviews y ya sabe que sino, no publico e.e... me desanimo y mi musa se va a dormir por muuucho tiempo.

Ciao.


End file.
